


High school never ends.

by DarkShadowReaper



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, enjoy, im a loser, suck my ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadowReaper/pseuds/DarkShadowReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was like yeah lets make gay shit.<br/>Very smut<br/>Much gay<br/>Such Naruto<br/>Please though I don't give a shit how old you are as long as you can handle gay sex and what ever I throw at you.<br/>I might half ass this story just saying<br/>But for a actual summary Naruto and Sasuke are high school students and shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to some half assed shit.  
> Grow the fuck up.  
> Be rude if you'd like to be I'll probably add those comments into this shit to make myself look good.  
> Bye bitches.  
> P.s. Chapter Titles mean nothing to the chapter  
> Just me @ you or myself

**Hi admin here, I will be adding personal comments when ever I fucking feel. Piss off.**

 

 

_Sasuke p.o.v_ **  
**

I woke up peacefully. I looked like a princess with perfect hair, a smile on my face, and ready to take on the day.

Yeah no I'm shitting you.

It was 10 am, I looked dead, and it's way past time for school. 

 

I leaped out of bed and proceeded to quickly half-ass my shower while brushing my teeth. After ten minutes of my shower being to hot that I felt ass if Satan was butt raping me while pouring hot sauce in my eyes to it being so cold that my dick would fall off and I would then need to super glue it on, I stepped out.  **Wow nice going I made a run on sentience within the first actual paragraph. Nice.** Hmmmm what to wear today, my choices of black, black, black ,black, and oh hey what do you know pink. Though I was gonna say black didn't you? Well no, all my whites got died pink in the wash some how. I did my hair and looked at myself, pale, black hair, deep brown eyes, and I look like a over emotional teen. Perfect.

 

Home work- Check

Breakfast- Fuck that

Gayness- Calm it down

Many posters of hot men- Hidden

 

Now lets go off to school about 4 hours late.

 

**Naruto p.o.v.**

Ah yes the sound of my alarm screeching in my face on a Monday morning is perfect.

Please note the sarcasm.

For one though I felt as if I was a morning person.

Please again note sarcasm.

I rolled onto the floor and screamed.

I then walked down the small hallway of my apartment screaming something along the lines of,

 

"WELL FUCK ME UP THE ASSHOLE TODAY IS MONDAY AND I'M READY FOR SATANS GIANT COCK TO FUCK ME UP THE ASS!!!" I hope that old hag heard me next door.

 

I took a long shower and got ready. Orange shirt, black jeans, messy blonde hair, teeth brushed. I'm good. Well of the school on time for once.

 

 

**Well this was fun, tell me what you think and I might add ideas.**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HO HO HO MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!!  
> READY FOR SOME GRADE A SHIT?  
> NO? GR8

_Naruto p.o.v._

After making it to school on time for once I was greeted by a loud, flat chested, pinkette. Sakura

 

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT TODAY IS?" Please for a ever loving fuck shut up.

"Yes it is international I don't give a fuck day," I responded. Great I might die.

"UGHHH!" She threw her hands up ad stomped away.

 

I slowly made my way to the big oak tree in the front side of the school area. It was out of view but was still close. I climbed up into the tree and pulled out a book, by some guy named Jiraiya. That lasted about 5 minutes before my "best friend" Kiba showed up. 

"Hey girl," He said trying to sound as girly as possible.

"Oh heyyyyyy giirrlll!" I tried to make myself sound like Sakura or Ino.

"So loser wrod around is that you are gay. Is it true?" Kiba asked.

"Oh no. You found out my life is over," I dramatically fell off the branch and landed gracefully on my feet. Yeah no. Face first on the ground while Kiba pissed himself.

Kiba then picked me up and hugged me, and kissed my cheek.

I mean I did say "best friend" so i didn't actually lie.

We sat there talking for a little while that was until the bell rung.

 

"Ugh, bye shit head," I told him.

"Bye assface," And with that we parted our ways.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Bye nerd**


	3. SENPAI SUCK MY ASS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SENPAI SUCK MY ASS IT'S A SWEET SENSATION.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

 

Most of today was boring and people kept asking me if I knew what today was, as normal I had no idea. It was about 11 and I was sitting in math class. Now believe it or not I actually like math and I'm quite good at it but to keep up my rep I don't pay attention, but I still nail every test thrown at me. I was bus thinking of Kiba, he was so perfect he had amazing hair, dark eyes, he has a well built body and is taller then me and manlier so when we sleep together I fit perfectly into his body. He was just so perfect to me, I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone came in. I don't mean like a knock knock I mean they took the whole fucking door down like it was no big fucking deal.

 

"Oh Sasuke so nice of you to finally join us, I'm sure you can find a seat," Iruka said as he continued. Sasuke zeroed in on me and took a seat, now heres the thing Sasuke is fucking crazy. He's always trying to hang with me and has actually tried killing Kiba because one time I said he was being rude. Oh god, whats he doing now?

He

Is

Smelling

Me

In

Class

 

 

 

WHAT?!?!?!??!!!?!

 

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Naruto smelt nice, kinda like cinnamon and honey. One day he will be mine, Kiba doesn't deserve him. Naruto is so small and cute, he's the only ray of sunshine within this hell of a town. Everyone I know is head over heels for him but out ofeveryone he PICKED KIBA! DO YOU SEE MY PROBLEM?

 

 

_FUCK Y'ALL i'M OUT UPDATE TOMORROW_

 


	4. Wat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I DON'T REMEMBER EVER WRITING THIS STORY LIKE WAT????????????

**SasUKE Pov**

 

**(Im the best person ever)**

 

**(try my bitch)**

 

 

Math was over and Naruto was trying to scoot away from me I was sad but didn't let it show. I was in a closet currently with a unconscious Naruto. Now let me explain to you how this happened, me being a teenage boy and having girls through themselves at my feet all the time, well lets just say Iv'e fucked just about every girl pretending they were my blond angel. He waled in on me pounding a girl into oblivion and passed out from a nose bleed.

 

He looks so pure.

 

I cant wait until the day when I have him panting and begging for me to put my di-..... he started moving and me having a boner won't this any better.

 

"Huh?" He groaned. It was cute and turned me on more.

 

"Hn wake up dobe," I said.

 

**NARUTO KNOW I LOVE YOU AND CARE FOR YOU DONT HATE ME. IF YOU ASKED ME TO BE DIFFERENT I WOULD CHANGE WITHIN A HEARTBEAT JUST KNOW THAT.**

 

"Te-teme!!" He blushed after looking at how he was on my lap.

 

With that he got up and ran out the door. His cute little ass wiggling as he ran out.

 

**Naruto Pov**

 

Stupid teme he doesnt need to be doing that to a poor girl during school time. I noticed just how long iv'e been out because it was lunch time meaning I get to be with Kiba! I rushed to our spot under a oak tree outside to find him there eating.

 

"Hey babe where were you?" Kiba asked me and honestly he was the cutest thing ever. Patting the ground next to him but instead I sat somewhere else. His lap and he looked shocked. I kissed him and stayed.

 

**Kiba POV**

 

Maybe this is a sign we can fuck. Naruto is to cute for his own good and it looks like I'm not the only one who saw. I'll kill Sasuke before he gets anywhere near my Naru-chan.

 

 

 

 ** _Bye ass hats._**  
 


End file.
